


Hidden Lioness

by Shortybaby08



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Loki, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Foreplay, Kinks, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is a boss, Loki is a nice asshole, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Loki, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sumt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loki is an asshole, playful Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: A mousy girl by day...a lioness by night.Basically an Alternative Universe, where you are Loki's secretary, going out for happy hour at the new apartment you moved into.*SMUT SMUT SMUT* I went to a happy hour at my friend's apartment and got this idea from there hahaha!





	1. The Perfect Secretary

Thank the heavens it is Friday! You had a long, long week. You had finished moving the last of your things completely in to your new apartment. For the last three weeks early before the sun rises, your lunch breaks and for about two hours after work; you would move stuff from your old living arrangements to your new - in your beat down 95 green Honda Civic. Finally, after today's lunch you were done and can settle in peacefully. The apartment was homey and cozy to you, just the right amount of space. 

As you had been moving you ended up becoming friends rather quickly with your neighbor Ana, who was your other half and partner in crime. She was short like yourself, amazing DD breasts, ombre hair that started out brown at the top of the head, that faded blonde from mid shaft to ends. When you had been there the second time; to collect the keys to your door, she had jumped latching on to you and screaming "We're going to be best friends!". Though not really sure at first, only because you're the type that likes to be alone, you were rather happy to have had a friend in that big complex.  
It had 6 separate buildings and Ana told you that every end of the month on Friday nights the complex throws a "Happy Hour" for their residences too mingle with one another. 

How convenient.

As you shut down your computer for the weekend, you got up and started walking towards your boss's office. Your flared out skirt swaying with your hips. As you went to knock on the door it opened, Kendall came out "Y/N" she said flashing that fake grin; the one as fake as her tits. Though, she swore up and down they were real, but funny how they mysteriously got bigger when she came back from her trip to Bogota. She was such a kiss up, although you were pretty sure she bucking for a promotion; you were certain she just loved flirting with Mr Odinson just because she could. She was the type to think every breathing male wanted her.

You couldn't count how many times you had to kick her out of his office, when you were in a meeting with him going over stuff for presentations - you were his assistant for heavens sake. Does she really think she could practically sit in his lap while you tried to get this mans stuff together? Without you, in reality, he would be nothing. You were his memory, literally. For events you would study who was on the guest list: know their names, origins, company, family, friends the whole sha-bang! You had to remind him of meetings, presentations, even picking up his suit from dry cleaning after work. You might as well live with him. 

As Kendall walked past you, she made sure to give you a little shove with her shoulders. Obviously, she wanted the position you had, and as far as you were concerned she could have it.

Rolling your eyes you straightened yourself out and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came that sex voice. Yep. You had to admit to yourself this man was the definition of sex. 

Pushing open the door you see Mr Odinson stretching in his green rolling chair, wearing the black on black suit you find attractive; but not as attractive as the one he wore for Christmas, and even your birthday. The one with the white button up shirt, black waste-coat and tie. He even dresses it up more by throwing on a long black trench coat and adds a pop of color with a pattern gold scarf that is outlined black and has green trimming along the middle. Can you say DADDY?!

You peaked your head in slightly, not wanting to bother him if he was busy. He looked at you and his face grew a wide grin. "Little mouse, come in" he beckoned with his fingers.  
Ugh. Little mouse. He had insisted on calling you that because of your quietness; your presence hardly ever noticed but it was true. For the most part you kept to yourself. During work functions, you normally just stayed to the side watching everyone else interact with each other. Mr Odinson, was the only one who ever started small talk with you and treated you with respect. It's not like you meant to push people off, it's just not in your nature to talk or involve in gossip that is what this place was full of.

Everyone talked about everyone, it reminded you of high school. 

The "jock" everyone wanted to date, have sex with, whatever or wanted to be was Mr Odinson himself. Tall maybe around 6'2 figure, slim but had toned arm muscles, that you gathered from when he would role his sleeves up his forearm, stopping them at his elbows. The first time he did that, you were on your second day of training with him. You needed help with a data entry and asked him over. He strolled over and stood behind your chair, bending forward and place both of his arms on either side of you.

You forgot to breathe for a moment, you tried staring at the screen in front of you but he was making it difficult. You let your eyes wander over to see his pale, veiny, toned forearms - wounder if they were strong enough to hook behind your thighs and...

"Hello, my little mouse, did you even hear a word I said?" his voice coming through, shattering your memory.

"Uhm. I do apologize could you repeat that please?" you asked with puppy eyes and an innocent smile pushing your glasses on your nose bridge.

Giving himself a little chuckle, he repeated, "I said did you finish what I asked of after you came back from lunch...10 mins late"

Right. You were late because you were too busy talking with Ana about the outfit and makeup you were going to wear tonight. 

"Yes I did, and I do apologize again, for my tardiness." you really were. You hated not being on top of your game. This is why had hired you. 

You were always punctual about tasks, knew how he took his coffee, knew what he liked, knew what he didn't, had his back and helped improvised for him. Basically his sidekick. 

"It's quite alright little mouse. What are you getting into this weekend hmm?"

He always asked, that is why you liked working for him he actually wanted to hear of your plans, even when you'd tell him you were just cleaning and doing laundry. He would listen as if you told him you were planning to go to Africa.

"I just moved into a new apartment, they have little mixers at the end of every month so I'm going tonight"4

You thought you saw his blue eyes widen as if a realization hit him he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and just smiled. 

"Well, that sounds like a fun time-" he got up from his chair and started stalking his way over to you. The way he walked was like watching moving art, with long elegant strides he was standing right in front of you in seconds and before you could blink. Being so close to him felt so....awkward. Craning your neck to look up at his blue eyes he was grinning ear to ear. You smelt his minty scent and was feeling dizzy.

"If I may suggest something mm?" he continued and gently reached his hand to the back of you head wear your hair was pinned up in a bun. Gently grasping the clip he opened it letting your unruly hair fall to shoulder. Your hair was always wild when just let out of its confinements. 

He stepped back slightly as if admiring the Mona Lisa herself. His index finger tapping his bottom lip he hummed softly. 

"Well, this is a sight to look at. You look quite different little mouse like a sex kitten ready to pounce on her prey. I would keep this hair out for tonight and let your prey come to you" he said.

Your eyes widen slightly. This was so not what you expected, and the mention of sex made you gulp. You were pretty much a virgin only had one kiss and that had actually been a dare. 

"Uhm" was all you could manage to say.

"Go have fun tonight my little mouse. Not too much fun though." he added winking.

You bolted straight out to your car. Breathing heavy and hands shaking he excited you to no end. You always had a certain little crush on him but he had actually touched you and was so close to you for you to touch him. You groaned and hit your head forward, startling yourself as you accidentally hit the horn.

******  
Looking at yourself in the full length mirror you admired yourself. The black dress hugging your every curve beautifully. It had thin straps, the bottom came just above the knees.  
You wore you strap black heel. Classy. You kept your hair as Loki left it. Wild and untamed that is how you were feeling at the moment as you ran your fingers through your hair. As you finished putting in your earrings there was a knock on your door.

“Coming Ana” you screamed out. Running over to open the door you were greeted by the sight of your friend with a big bottle of Remy. 

“Oh it’s going to be one of those nights” you said laughing grabbing the bottle. Moving so she could come in, she went straight for the kitchen to the right to grab some coke and two glasses.

“We are so going to find some cute guys tonight” she laughed

“Are there any in this place” you asked you poured some cola in the glass. You hadn’t really seen anybody besides Ana, some leasing people and some couples who were similar in age who lived on your floor.

Ana shook her head “Nah. Not in this building at least, but I never lose hope there are 5 more buildings and not everyone can make it each month so you never know.” 

“I’m not really sure I can talk to guys though, I never really flirted” you admitted. You were never really attracted to anyone if you were honest with yourself. Guys never gravitated towards you, so why should you gravitate towards them. 

Mr Odinson was honestly the first crush you ever had your 25 years of living. The butterflies you felt being close to him were a feeling of a high you never wanted to come down from at times. It was like being back in school, having a crush on the bad boy and as you recalled work was high school.

You had to admit though you did feel sexy tonight, and you felt like you had an alter ego.

“You look like a lioness girl, you’re going to be the one who will turn guys to us -” she spun you around, “damn girl that booty looking right too” she gave it a playful smack. 

“Hey!” you shouted laughing, "alright lets chug this bottle down and get going"

"To us finding some hot men. If one of us wants to leave with one we must tell each other first the building number and the room just in case" Ana laughed as both of you clinked the glasses and chugged it down. By the time you were in the elevator you were feeling pretty good. This was going to be a good night.

******

Music pumping, everyone maneuvering around each other, drinks flowing and spilling - when did you get into a club you thought? When they meant happy hour you pictured more so: less music, more tables definitely not a bar, lights on - not off with color glow sticks and not people grinding up on each other.

As you looked around seeing adult up against the wall; ladies grinding their booty on the guys, some were kissing as if they were teenagers in the corner, other were talking at the bar and some of the high tables.

"Better than what you were expecting huh?" Ana's voice barely registered in your ear, handing you your 5th drink of the night.

"Yeah, pretty much. Is it always so sexual?" you gulped your drink down in three large thirsty gulps. You normally don't drink this much, but figured you wanted to break the first night in your new apartment with a bang. You had the whole weekend to recover.

"Not really, I guess it is people our age tonight that came out. I've seen some gorgeous hunks in here I'm about to go scout"

"I'll stay here to make sure no one takes the table, I do not want to be standing waiting for another one" you said laughing. Ana left you with your empty cup. Wanting another drink, debating if you should get up; you decided to place the napkin on your empty drink as to say you would be right back. Standing up rather quickly, the effects of the alcohol taking its tole - you stumbled almost to the ground, when a pair of strong, pale forearms grabbed you to pick you up. You froze..why the heck did those toned arms look familiar.

"I see you took my advice little mouse..or should I say lioness. Find any prey yet?" hearing that sex purr in your ear sent shivers down your spine. Gulping, you turned around to look up to meet the blue eyes you were expecting.

Mr Odinson.


	2. The Perfect Night Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has hardly begun;) and it just keeps going and going and going like energizer bunny.

The room started to spin all of a sudden; beginning to feel yourself hyperventilating, you managed to stutter out “M-mr Odinson uhm h-hi.” The temperature in the room was rising, feeling it go straight to your beet red face. Although, you weren't sure if it was from the drinks, too many bodies in one room or the fact that you were staring at the definition of sex right in the eyes.

You weren’t drunk that much you knew, as it was only 9:00. The only drinks you had were the one before you and Ana left your apartment, the shot that everyone had to take before stepping to the lobby and the drink you had chugged just moments ago. It had to have been the pair of arms that were still wrapped tightly around you.

Mr Odinson was wearing a plain green t-shirt, a pair of black slack pants and black shoes. His hair that was normally free hanging to his shoulders with curls at the end; now was pushed back, exposing more of his predominant features. His hair ending with more of a straight almost spike like effect at the back of his head. You were pretty sure he could take the sun’s job if he wanted to. He was that hot.

“Are you alright little mouse?” you managed to hear through the loud music and your racing thoughts. 

You quickly glanced down “uhm yeah I just..I just feel dizzy. I am going outside for fresh air.” Turning on your heels you bolt towards the front door again. However, his hands wrapped around your wrist pulling you back to him, “It is much quicker this way.” He pulled you the opposite direction past the dancing people, the people rushing to get their last call on drinks to the side exit. 

You walked to the curb and sat down, face in palms. He crouched down next to you, rubbing his hands soothingly on your back. 

“Y/N” you heard a squeaky voice call. Looking up, you see Ana running towards you; heels in one hand, drink in another, and her dress rising up an inch with each step. Yup that was your friend you smile to yourself placing your head back down to your hands.

“Loki, what happened?” she asked out of breath. Your head snapped up so quick you thought you gave yourself whiplash. Loki? Wait, was she talking to Mr Odinson? Realization finally came over you - if he was at that party he must live in the complex. Oh shiitake mushrooms, you lived in the same complex as your boss.

“She’s fine Banana, she almost fell when she got up from her chair so I wanted to take her out for some air.” His hand still soothingly running along your neck to your back. 

“Girl your lucky my cousin was here tonight..which Loki I’m shocked you decided to come out for a change” she laughed. COUSIN?!?! Well you certainly didn’t have wait till tomorrow for a hangover.

“Loki, this is Y/N she lives across from me, and Y/N this is my older cousin Loki he lives on the floor above us” she introduced. You studied Loki to see what he would do, he held out his hand for you to shake “What a beautiful name for a beautiful face” he said as you stuck your hand out to meet his. He took yours in his hand and placed a small quick kiss to the back of it causing the heat to rise in you again. Instead of it going to your face, it went further south.

While Ana and Loki chatted, you sat there with your thoughts. This is not good at at all - was the main one. Although you were quiet you still had a completely different side from when you were at work. At work you were the “nerd” the “quiet one” the “non factor”. It was when you clocked out you partied, drank, played poker, gambled a little, lived life. The only thing that crossed over from your work life to your personal life besides your quietness, was your lacy collection of bras and panties in different colors. Certainly no one at work would expect that, and it always made you smile a little smugly to yourself.

Panic came back to you however as you realized your boss saw you dancing unconventionally, even if it was by yourself, throw back that shot like a pro and oh he must’ve known about the couple of guys that came up to you as you seductively flirted back with. You didn’t want your boss to think less of you..you just didn’t. You would have to hold back now and that scared you as you liked being free and having somewhat of a “double life”. You were bound to get fired by the end of this weekend.

Your stomach not being able to take the mixture of anxiety, fear and booze you hurled into the plants behind you.

“Y/N! Are you ok” Ana sounded concerned as she helped you up. “Lets get you back to your apartment.”

“I’ll take her back its fine. Go get the last call and get me one too ok?” Loki jested as he scooped you in his arms. Forcing yourself to relax and close your eyes if only for a few moments, you nuzzled your face in the crooks of his neck. Smelling his mint scent along with now an amber scent, spicy. 

It was like you were but a feather as he easily made his way towards the building with such ease. Even when pressing the elevator buttons he managed to do so gracefully being careful as not to jerk you. 

Reaching your floor he stopped right at your door, slowly he began to call you back to reality. “Y/N..come on little mouse where are your keys.”

You poked your head up like a groundhog coming out for spring. Smiling sheepishly, you reached down the front of your dress, in between the twins to pull out your keys. Loki had his lips slightly parted, eyes hooded you heard a little croon coming from his chest. Did he like that?

“Can you move a little closer please?” you asked. He shifted forward and you managed to unlock and open the door all while being cuddled in this hunk’s arms. He carried you over to the kitchen counter gently placing you on top. 

“Do you have any bottles of water?” Loki asked as he dampened a paper towel. 

“In the fridge” you rubbed your temples. He handed you the water and ran the damp paper towel along the back of your neck, arms, legs...what a feeling it was when he inched up to your thighs, the inner thigh that is. The coolness made you shiver, as well as having a male hand near there, sent shivers down her spine.

“Thank you, Mr Odinson. You didn’t have to.” you whispered. 

“I can’t leave a beautiful woman to fend for herself when she is feeling unwell. I was raised with morals.” He took your face in his hands, looking into each others eyes “and please call me Loki here.” 

Your heart fluttered at his kindness right now. His usually hard expression now soft, even against his sharp high cheekbones, bushy arch brows and thin pink kissable lips.

“I want to go sit on a soft cushion spot, my butt is hurting from all these hard surfaces.” chuckling a little, you tried to get off the counter however he stopped you. 

“Allow me. Hang on tight” he wrapped your legs around his waist and raised you up, out of instinct, you wrapped your arms around his neck. As he walked over to the couch you couldn’t help but think how sexy this was. A strong man carrying you over to your couch, your legs holding on tightly around his waist wondering if he could handle you while walking maybe he could handle you while...

Your thoughts were shattered when he plopped you down on the couch, laughing as you bounced a little. Your dress straps slightly coming off the shoulders, legs semi parted, you realized the position you were in and went to straightened up but he pressed one of his big strong hands in the middle of your stomach. 

“Lioness..” his voice raspy and low sending a jolt of lord knows what down to your stomach. He moved so he was standing in between your parted legs; sinking down on his knees, he raised one of your legs and kissed; starting at your ankle. Your breath hitched “Mr Odinson!” you shrieked. He nipped at your calf at the mention of his last name. Right. “Loki, what are you-” cut off by a bite on your inner thigh and a long lick to soothe it.  
This was just like your fantasies. Him making sweet love to you - then taking you hard and fast; you had decided when you first started to work for him that he would be the one you’d fantasize about while pleasuring yourself. You always imagined what his hard length looked like, what his sex game would be like, what his kisses would feel like, what his tongue could not only do in between your lips but in between your thighs. Was this all happening?

“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do this.” his voice calling to you. You opened your eyes and looked at him while sitting up on on the couch, your boss still in between your thighs staring at you. Your brows furrowed, he wanted this as much as you? Your confused expression must have shown through as he chuckled a little and moved to sit next to you on the couch. Once comfortably seated, he pulled you on to his lap; your legs stretched out on the couch.

“When I hired you, I knew you would be the perfect assistant” he started as he moved your hair behind your ear and started nibbling on your earlobe, making you weak with desire. “You were so adorable and quirky getting excited when I told you of the job details. Your eyes dancing with amusement when I showed you all the programs you would be learning. So eager.”. At this point his hands were teasing your neck, you close your eyes in ecstasy. Leaning closer into your ear while he turned you around so that your leg dangled above the floor, he continued his dirty taunts. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you desire me-” he placed one of his hands on your knee, while the one held you close to him - your back to his chest. He purred “Oh I remember your second day of training like it was yesterday, you thought I didn’t noticed how you were biting that pen you had in your hand when I was talking, every time I pushed back my hair you’d squeeze your thighs together - kind of like what you’re doing now.”

You were so lost, breathing becoming heavier as he shifted under you to make sure your legs stayed open. That troublesome hand traveled up your leg, past your thigh. You leaned your head back on his shoulder turning your head and opening your eyes to look at him. “Do you remember you had asked me for help with one of the programs and I came behind placing my arms on either side of you? Hmm” he was playing with your panty line now causing you to writhe. “That is exactly how you reacted when you felt my breath on your neck the first time.” 

A small gasp escaped your lips as his finger stroked you through your panties. “Damn, my little mouse you are so wet for me already - I haven’t even properly touched you. Can you answer a question for me?” 

“Y-yes” you somehow managed to stutter out.

“I have overheard a...a rumor about you.” you cocked your head. “I heard some of the barbaric oafs in the kitchen one day talking about the woman of the place. They had said you were the only one untouched and started making bets to see who could bed you first...now I had a talk with all of them almost immediately as I care for you and want to protect you from their advances. But tell me, are you untouched? Has no man ever made love, or even seen this beautiful form without clothes?” The man made asking you if you were really a virgin sound so Shakespeare. You shook your head turning your face to the wall. Hearing him sigh, he gripped your cheek and turned your face towards him - it was red. He looked amused at the fact you were so easily embarrassed about this. He surprised you when he kissed you causing you to jump a little. It was soft, yet firm; you raised your arms so that you could place your hand - hesitantly on the back of his head very stiffly debating if you should entangle your fingers in it. Loki pulled back sensing this.

“Why so hesitant have you never been kissed before?”

“Not like this. So raw, heated, passionate.” though the last word sounded more like a question than an answer. “It was once and it was a dare on his part - I was never ugh interested in anyone…” stopping and looking down debating if you should spit out the next few words. Oh well screw it you were here. “Until I met you.”

Smiling, like he won the gold metal Loki crashed his lips back down to yours. This time you gasped and he wasted no time in sliding his tongue in your mouth, which caught you by surprise that you accidentally bit down.

“Oh damn Loki I am so sorry I didn’t mean to I ne-” his lips stopped you right then and there and was over you like a wild animal. This time your hands flew to his hair entangling your fingers in his wet hard hair. His tongue danced along yours..when you noticed something a piece of jewelry dancing on your tongue..Loki had a tongue ring. But before you could question it, he placed you back down on the couch, peppering kisses around your face; he moved down to your neck and started sucking. Oh sweet heavens if this was already this good….he slowly made his way down your chest hands sliding your straps off your shoulders. You gulped; nervous about him seeing your body - would he like what he saw? Pulling the dress down to reveal your your lace green bra he hummed approvingly “Oh. I was so not expecting this.” he praised. You blushed at the sound of him loving what he saw so far. Pulling the fabric now further down, you arch your back so it could slip down your back and hips easier. He stopped again - this time eyeing your belly button ring. “Baby you just keep surprising me with each part I unravel.” Finally he had slid the dress down your legs and pulled it off you. Looking down on you eyeing your elongated body on the sofa he gestured for you to sit up.

He pulled you up, making you stand up as he sat back down on the couch, pushing you an arms length away to see the full picture. He pouted his lips as if he was thinking hard “You’ve done very well at hiding your body from me little mouse. I have often sat in meetings, with you, with someone else, even in our staff meetings wondering what you looked like underneath your clothes. Come here baby stand in front of me.” You moved, stomach doing flips as you walked over to your boss..basically naked. Something about this was erotic it turned you on and made you wetter than you already were. 

He slowly touched your sides which dipped into a curve shape, running his fingers along them. He gently placed a kiss at your hip causing you to throw your head back, you whimpered a little when he sucked on your belly button ring , but it was when he clamped down on the ring nibbling and pulling it with his teeth you moaned. You quickly covered your mouth with your hands. “No baby, you’re not allowed to hide yourself any longer from me. Not even your moans, and screams will be hidden from me” he warned as he hooked his fingers on the inside of your panty line and pulled them to the ground so you can step out them. You keep a trimmed mound which Loki loved. He didn’t mind someone hairless but he liked a little bit a tuff to it, to Loki; he could’ve sworn you had heaven in between your legs.

He shifted your legs shoulder width apart, while you stared into his eyes. His hand traveled along your inner thigh while the other held your backside. This time however, he didn’t tease; he graze your slit and started circling that little nub of yours. Both of you moaning in unison you for obvious reasons - and Loki because he had never felt a woman so wet for him; it was like he was exploring the ocean...preparing to dive in deeper. He circled your clit and dipped back to your opening to gather some wetness and back to your nub a few times. When he pulled away you let out a whimper, feeling a little sad at the loss of touch, but that was quickly replaced when he spun you around bending you over his lap, legs parted so you could be stable.

“Since I am your boss after all I decided on a little punishment for hiding such a delectable treat from me.” as soon as he finished the statement, his hand cracked down on your apple shaped butt cheek. Instead of a yelp, Loki was surprised to hear a moan. “You’re just full of surprises - the night has hardly begun my lioness.” he chuckled as he repeated the action to the other cheek while you moaned just as loud. Each hit became all the more painful, which mixed into pleasure. Each time he would move lower to hit where your thighs and butt met. Your arousal was growing, your legs were shaky. You wanted - no - you needed him.

“Make love to me Loki” you said breathlessly.


	3. The Perfect Night Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry for the late update but here is pt2;) stay tuned for the The Morning After =X

"Make love to me Loki" you said breathlessly, sprawled out over his lap like a cat. Feeling yourself going limp, you let out a breath you didn't even realize you had been holding. You gave in to everything; your desires, fears, you wanted him and with what he was doing, you could only assume he wanted you too. You've always wanted him from the first time you shook his big hands, having to crane your neck to look up at him, loving it when he counted on you for anything and everything You were blinded with lust by his eyes, hair, scent, body, the way he wore his suits, his accent..British? You couldn't have possibly been anymore attracted to this man than what you already were.

Oh how wrong you were, as soon as your mind comprehended that piece of jewelry dancing along your tongue, it was instantly Niagara Falls down under. Has he always had that? He must have; if he had gotten it tonight there was no way his tongue could twist and turn so skillfully the way it did. But you have never noticed it when he was speaking, then you realized how creepy you were being..you would stare at your boss's mouth as if trying to inspect his tonsils or something, you are the definition of pitiful.

Feeling him shift underneath you, he picked you up causing you to yelp in surprise; sitting you down on his lap. His chuckle vibrated along your body.

"Sorry little mouse you didn't hear me..again." he smiled knowingly "you do that a lot huh?" he teased

"I.....do. Very much so since I have met you." you admitted.

"Oh, I know. I could never forget how you were practically drooling at the Christmas party when I wore the white shirt suit. The way you clamped your legs, thinking I didn't notice when I walked in. The way your eyes stayed on me that night and how dilated they got when I had rolled my sleeves up to my forearm...you like when I do that." Modesty he did not lack. "Why do you think I wore it for you birthday?" he whispered in your ear. Your head shot up to look at him, Loki was clearly amused, "Come now you don't think you were being discreet did you? I try to wear it around you as much as I can as to see you react. You react so beautifully to looking at me..." he paused before he unhooked your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Now, you were completely in your birthday suit, sitting on your boss, probably leaving a wet spot on his knee. He cupped one of your breasts causing you to whimper "evidently you react so beautifully to my touch as well" he huffed out as he fiddled with your nipple, slightly pulling on it.

"Do you really want me to be your first?" Why was he asking he just confirmed he already knew.

You nodded trying to focus on the attention he was giving your nipple. He made you get up, taking you in his big strong arms, lead you into your bedroom. Oh gosh this was going to happen. As he walked in, he slowly let you down to your feet. You were about to take off your heels but he stopped you.

"Leave them" he commanded.

Biting your lip, you stopped and moved to sit on your bed. Damn this felt weird. Being completely exposed, with only your high heels on. Yet somehow it turned you on more. Loki walked over to you as he slowly took off his shirt revealing what you had been dreaming about. He was lean but had the muscles of a God. You stared at his six pack and followed the way his sides dipped, you noticed how his hip bone protruded out a little bit and finally v lining its way to...well, it was covered, but you swore that bulge did not look remotely human to say the least.

"Do you trust me Lioness" his husky voiced asked.

"Y-yes" you squeaked,

"Close your eye"

You did as you were told, still sitting in an upright position on the edge of the bed feet touching the floor. You felt his breath on your neck before he gently kissed it. One hand on the bed to keep him up, while the other caressed your outer thigh.

"Let me make you feel good" that sinful voice spoke, as he kissed the front of your neck. Slowly he went to the other side to place a soft kissed and whispered again "you won't want another lover by the end of tonight." His hand pushed you to lie down causing your legs to dangle slightly as you did, you shivered in anticipation, not really knowing what to expect; one because it was your first time, but two because you were keeping your eyes closed. You felt him trail kisses down the front of your neck down in between your breasts, slowly he groped the right one; messaging it, while his mouth teased the other. When he flicked his tongue over your nipple, your back immediately arched off the bed as you cried out.

"Mmmm if this is how you react already I can't wait to see how you are going to react when I hit that spot inside of you" he pauses to engulf your breast in to his mouth, making his ring dance along your nipple. When he releases it he continued " Do you want that Lioness? For me to make you feel things you never felt before, make you feel things only I can make you feel, make you lose your mind as I search the deepest parts of you."

Oh. My. Goooooosh. Yes. Daddy.

The only thing that escaped from your lips was a small whimper - that sounded similar to a wounded puppy.

"I'll take that as a yes" he simply stated with a devilish grin on his gorgeous face.

"Loki..." you started, pausing not really sure you should ask him this. You were way past modesty with him now though.

"Yes My Lioness" he said as he kissed down your belly, nipping slightly as he went along.

"How long have you had that tongue piercing?" you managed to get out breathlessly.

He cocked his head to the side, giving you a quizzical look, "You think now will be a good time to ask this question?" he shook his head in amusement. You blushed. You were really something else in Loki's eyes. So pure, so curious, so innocent; at those thoughts, he felt his cock twitch itching to be enveloped in that warm cocoon. You hid your face behind your hand groaning.

"Gosh, I'm pathetic. I have a sexy beast kissing his way down between my legs giving me feelings I have never experienced before and I ask this question." you shook your head. Pitiful.

"You are rather intriguing baby-" he nipped your side causing you to giggle and jerk. "it is amusing how you could go from being my little mouse, to my lioness, back to my little mouse again." he placed a kiss above your belly ring. You sat yourself up on your elbows, staring into those eyes that danced with mischief.

"It was a bet back when I was 17." he explained as he sat back on his heels, grabbed your right leg and started kissing your ankle. "I had lost a game of dominoes and was drunk" he paused to keep kissing up your calf. "I was dared to either get something pierced or a tattoo." he nipped at your inner thigh causing a hiss to escape your lips. "My best friend suggested a tongue piercing as a..tribute to my nickname" he said pensively. Your eyebrow raised in question, making Loki's mouth suction cup on the joint where your thigh connects with your groin. "Silver Tongue" was all he said as his head switched to your left leg to repeat the tantalizing actions. Now both eyebrows were raised and eyes staring at him in bewilderment. "I was known for getting out of certain situations using said tongue" he stuck it out at you for emphasis. "I've gotten out of detention, being late to class, even getting out of trouble with the law." he chuckled reminiscing. "I'm also said to be very good at smooth talking my way into situations hence how I got this job. Of course I take it out when I'm at work, but after I put it back in I guess it is just a reminder of who I am and good times."

Before you had the chance to respond, he had pushed you back to lay flat on your back again. "Of course.." he started as he hooked your legs over his shoulders and scooted you so your booty was raised against his chest, your uhm nether region under his chin. Oh this was a promising position. "well it would just be easier to show you than to tell you."

With that he licked up your slit, taking your breath away.

"What the -" you were gasping for air.

"Shhh" was all you were met with while he dove in like a man who had requested your juice box for a last meal. His tongue ran over your swollen bud causing your legs to turn to jelly almost instantly. He would lick up your slit, whirl that skillful tongue around your nub and go back to your slit a couple times. The slurping noises were less than decent, making you squirm a little from uneasiness. As he made love to your down under he gently stroked your outer thighs. "You taste like Valhalla."

You met his eyes, biting your lip as it was so obscene looking at a mans head between your legs - which were wrapped of his shoulders trapping him. You looked away rather quickly. Laying your head down, you looked at the ceiling trying to concentrate on the feeling.

"Valhalla?" you asked.

"Norse mythology where fallen heroes go..I guess kind of like heaven" he said as he pushed his tongue into your slit, causing you to sit up and grab the back of his head.

"Oh yess" you moaned. This man indeed lived up to his nickname after all these years. Not only was he stimulating you physically, he was doing it mentally which in reality made you get wetter. He knew about Nose mythology? Lort this man will be the death of you, he wasn't just a pretty face he actually had a brain. Unlike these numb skulls now days, which is why you just stayed the happy go lucky virgin you were.

He plunged his tongue in and out of your sweet heat, causing his ring to graze against the inner part of your lips. You felt a strange feeling building up inside, one you recognized at your own hands. However, with someone else doing it, it was almost too much to bear. You felt your legs become jelly, they were shaking uncontrollably on his shoulders. You finally released the death grip on the back of his head and opted for the sheets. You felt the sensation of needing to use the bathroom and panicked.

No. Not now.

You tried to wiggle away from his dangerous mouth, unwrapping your legs and trying to scoot further up the bed. As if sensing your distress, he grabbed your legs and kept them close to his neck - wow this dude was strong.

"Let go my little mouse don't be scared." he soothed as he rubbed his thumb over your clit.

"I - I think I may need to go uhmm.." you were so embarrassed. Of course this would happen to you. Loki seemed completely unfazed, however, as he continued his torment with his thumb and added his tongue back to your sweetness; causing you to let go right then and there. With a loud cry, back arched, hand grabbing his raven hair, you squirted all over; In his mouth, on his face and on your floor.

You covered your face and curled up into a little sushi roll, shaking uncontrollably. You were unaware of your actions in the moment. All because of the beautiful pleasure. You saw stars and wanted more of it. But due to what you found what would happen, you now doubted this whole predicament. Suddenly, you felt light caresses on your sides, causing you too look up at the man who so far kept his promise of making you feel good, weather only him could bring you this amount of pleasure, you weren't sure yet.

Pulling you to your feet and placing your hands to cup his cheek - he gently kissed the insides of your wrists and smiled. "My baby is a squirter. Oh little mouse I can't wait to see what more surprises you have in store for me" he bent down and enveloped you in a deep passionate kiss. Slow but urgent, loving but feral.

"Close your eyes again." he whispered in your ear, sucking on your neck hard enough to leave mark. With a loud pop he let off and studied his work. "Mmm knowing how shy you are, you will just cover this with makeup. But I want you to wear this proudly at work, so everyone who thinks you less desirable to any man..or woman can now see someone has marked you, claiming you as theirs, and making the lioness come out of you." Why did your legs feel like giving out on you with just his words alone?

With your eyes closed, he moved your hands which were wrapped around his neck down his body, feeling his chest hairs and strong pecks. You felt every ridge of his bones from his six pack, even some scars you presumed. He glided your hands along his belt to the front. "Finish undressing me" his husky voice rang through your ears.

You unclasped his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. Attempting to take a peak, you opened one eye but he swatted at your behind playfully. "Not yet lioness" he jested. Snapping your eyes closed you unzipped the zipper. Taking a deep breath you hooked your thumbs in the lining and gently pulled down his pants. Squatting on the floor, an idea came to mind, instead of standing back up you got on your knees sitting tall on them; spreading them slightly. Because your eyes were still closed, you couldn't see his reaction, but from that hitch of a breath and small moan you heard, it was safe to say you were doing good with the actions....so far. You felt the back of his hand slowly caress your cheeks, leaning into his touch. you kissed at his wrists as he did yours seconds earlier, making Loki's heart swell. You were indeed the perfect assistant, perfect person, perfect friend, and with him to help you, the perfect lover. Although, unbeknownst to him, you thought this was just a one night thing.

"Open your mouth"

Obeying, you opened it slightly. You heard him breathe out a laugh through his nose. He grabbed your chin

"Wider"

You tried everything in your power not to let your eyes fly open at that command. The heck he meant wider? You now were panicking. What if he doesn't like this? What if you puked on him? What if you bit him? No. No. No. He gently rubbed the back of you head and at that moment you pushed every thought away and tried to focus on pleasing him just as he pleased you.

You stretched your neck out forward to let him know you were ready and was met with a round tip.

"Take your time baby." he encouraged.

You slowly let your mouth engulf the tip, and pulled back till it was almost out and back on it again. A light jerk is the reaction you got. While the tip was in your mouth, you slowly worked your tongue around it, feeling the smoothness of his member, tasting the slight saltiness. Wanting to know how long this thing was, you placed your hand at his base and stroked up till your hand met your lips. Oh, hello there anaconda. Placing both hands on his strong thighs, you pushed your head down his length until you felt him hitting the back of your throat. Not wanting to overdue it, you pulled back out and pushed it back in and repeated this along with the hand movements.

"Lay your tongue flat under" he breathlessly moaned

It made you feel good to know that your inexperienced ass could make a man moan and writhe. You opened your eyes and shifted them up his entire length, taking in the view as you continued to suck at him. When you finally got to face, you were met with his head rolled back, eyes shut and mouth agape. He was a sight to behold. Becoming a bit bolder, you slid him further down your throat and gently grazed your teeth against him. His hand grabbed harsher at your hair; holding your head in place while he snapped his hips back and fourth making you take it. You didn't mind though, it was thrilling to be controlled in this aspect.

His hips snapped and snapped causing you to almost gag.

"Hallow your cheeks and breathe in slowly through your nose."

The fact he was teaching you only spurred you on more to do everything in your power to make him cum. So you used your words to see if you could make him feel the things you did when he talked dirty to you. You took him out of your mouth, causing him to whimper at the lost. Smiling, you stroked your hands up and down his length.

"Cum for me Mr Odinson." you looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Damn. If that wasn't the freaking sexiest thing Loki has ever heard. He was looking down at you, his teeth threatening to bite his lower lip in half. You felt him throb in your hand and his hips pushing more frantically out of rhythm. You only hoped this meant he was close. Wanting to really give him a big finish you waited until you heard those words.

"Fuuu- little mouse I'm about to.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before your lips were wrapped around him again, his seed shooting into your mouth. Its saltiness surprised you but wanting to be a champion you accepted everything he gave you. Groaning, Loki pulled you up by your hair into a heated kiss. Picking you up, he threw you on to the bed, his body pressed against yours. On your back, legs spread to accommodate him; play time was over he wanted you, you wanted him. He kissed your jaw, up your cheek and nibbled on your ear. All the while his hand traveled in between you bodies to get to the honey. He slowly penetrated you with his finger causing you gasp, which he swallowed with his lips.

He wiggled it around inside of you, testing the waters, searching your body.

"Loki...please" you begged not knowing what exactly you were begging for. His thumb found your clit again and rubbed it while he slowly slid his finger in and out of you.

"What do you want lioness" he all but growled into your ear. Oh yes play time was indeed over. Pressing harder on your pleasure point you shook and moaned.

"Pl-please, make me feel your promises, go deep inside of me, make lo--" your words were gone by his lips pressed to yours. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at your entrance. You shook with anticipation and nervousness. How how was he going to fit inside of you? You tensed up as he slid his head up and down your slit.

"Do you trust me baby" he asked as he gently pushed his head in causing you throw your head back and yelp.

"Y-esssssaaaa"

"Good. I want you to enjoy this but you need to relax and let me inside of you baby."

You began to relax as you felt him slide deep inside of you. He took your legs and brought them to his hips causing him to sink in to you at the hilt. Both of you were heavy breathing, kissing every where you could reach, as he stilled inside you to give you time to adjust. You buried your head into the crook of his neck and nodded for him to go. Holding you by the back of your neck, he slowly inched his way out of you as he was almost completely out he slowly sunk back in causing you to moan. He felt delicious.

Loki had to control himself as he just wanted to already pound you into your mattress, making you forget everything and everyone but him. However, he didn't; he needed to get you relaxed and fully in a state of pleasure before he could up the amp. Each time he pumped in and out, you slowly began to lose the sense of reality, its like time stopped. Though it burned painfully at first it was diminished by his rhythm and his thumb circling your nub. Soon you forgot about the pain as the same wave of pleasure in your belly began to form. Him rubbing you and pushing in and out of you was a different feeling then when he was eating you out. It was more intense this way as his cock was like a plug keeping your squirt inside till he gave the go ahead to release.

He pushed your legs to your chest feeling his cock deliciously reached the deep parts inside of you like he promised. You screamed out his name - not his work name, his actual name. Which sounded like a sweet melody he wanted to hear over and over again.

"Baby you are so tight, so wet all for me" he growled as he held your legs close to your chest, his body towering over you as he sped up his thrusting. "You feel so good, do you feel me?"

All you could do was nod as your orgasm began rippling through you.

"Cum for me lioness, let this whole building know who is giving you this pleasure." as if to make his point clear, he jack hammered into you.

"L-L-Lokiiiiiiiii" you shrieked as you felt your squirt seeping through each time he pulled out. He was relentless as he had you howling and seeing stars. This must be what heaven was you thought as you slowly came down from your high. Loki leisurely pumped in and out of you kissing your face.

"How was that my little mouse? Did you ever think you could feel something like that?" he questioned as pulled out of you.

"N-no n-never" your voiced quivered, as you looked down you noticed his member still at attention. You looked back and forth between his face and his soldier.

"Now, you didn't think of me as a minute man did you baby? You're getting me all night long" he said as flipped you on your stomach.

Round 2. Ding! Ding! Ding.

You instinctively arched your back, butt poking up. Loki was behind you rubbing his hand on his length. Why did it take him so long to do this? You were indeed a sight to be hold, he be dammed if any other man was to have you now, no less the men in the office. He actually began to feel anger at those stupid bets regarding who would be taking your innocence first. You were his now and he would protect you from whatever. Shaking his head from those thoughts he wanted to focus on here and now.

He gently rubbed his hand over your cheeks feeling the smoothness of your skin. His hand came down suddenly with a loud slap, causing you to jerk forward at the contact.

"ohh" you moaned.

"So my little mouse likes it a little rough huh?" he asked he bent down and nibbled on your shoulders, hands still on your curvaceous booty.

"Y-yes Loki" you answered all to willingly. Damn. That was something you tried to keep to yourself.

You felt your head being pulled back by him, who grabbed a handful of your hair causing your upper body to rise slightly off the bed. He kneed your legs apart to accommodate his gorgeous body.

"Are you ready for round 2 lioness?" he swatted your booty and pulled your hair harder. A rather loud and feral growl escaped your lips. The lioness has awaken.

Another hard slap echoed in the room. "Answer me lioness" he snarled.

"Ooooh gosh yes Daddy!" you screamed without even thinking about it. Damn. Damn. This man was extracting sides you didn't even know you had. Where the hell did "Daddy" come from?

"Oh you try to hide it so well my Little Mouse. Should I be rougher this time around hmm?"

All you could do was grab on to the sheets and nodded ferociously. You felt him nudge his head in slowly, obscenely wet squelching noises coming from your nether regions as he did so. Niagara Falls had nothing on you.

Once he was seated he started a slow, agonizing rhythm. He was trying to murder you.

"Loki please faster" you begged. You needed to feel his promises again, feel him deep inside you again. Strangely enough you already missed it.

"As my lioness commands" he crooned and started picking up his pace. He grabbed your hips and smashed you from behind, as the bed springs squeaked like a bunch of 3rd graders were jumping on the bed like at a sleepover. He positioned your hips more up and you felt his entire length fill you up, you felt his balls dangling. All that was heard was skin slapping, your little whimpers and your fingernails clawing at the head board.

You heard Loki laugh an evil one as he pulled at your hair again. He folded his body so that he could whisper his filthy, wonderful, promises. "Are you going to let me cum inside of you baby?" he whispered biting on your ear. "Are going to let me claim the insides of you? Will you let me fill you with all of me. I promise I won't hold back I'll give you all of me if you want it baby you just got to say those words."

"Ohhhh" you rolled your eyes back at the lewd words. He nipped your shoulders and brought your whole body up so your back was against his chest. His movements never faltered it all flowed. Wow this man was gifted. He pounded you sitting up as your arms snaked around his neck, turning your head you searched for his lips. He met you with a feral kiss, your tongue immediately searching for your treasure. Once you found that ring you played with it as he gave it to you and slid it inside of your mouth. While your mouths wrestled, his hands found his way to your breasts and cupped them. He rolled your nipples in each hand, pinching them slightly.

"It seems my Little Mouse likes my ring, I'll have to keep that in mind when we are at work on Monday."

Wait what? He would do this again? Wait what? Work? You tried to push them thoughts of your mind because right now his hand was sliding down to play with your hidden jewel. You gasped and fell back down on the bed while he pounded you into the mattress, his finger still taunting your clit.

"Daddyyyy" you groaned as the sensation began to build up again. You heard how good sex was but you never could imagine it would feel this good, so liberating.

"Yes baby what do you want" he hummed while slamming in to you, not pulling out. He slowly grounded his hips in a circle causing you to grab the headboard and scream. You were sure by now everyone knew you were getting some and Ana...oh man she probably knew by now her friend and her cousin were boning.

"Please..I don't know I just want to release." you begged,

"Mm release what baby, Be specific."

Oh gosh this man really did have a "Silver Tongue".

"Please let me cum, let me squirt all over you....cum inside of me, fill me please" you whined slightly embarrassed but way past caring at this moment.

You heard an approving hum as his speed increased and his fingers worked your clit fast and hard and just like that the stars were back. You felt the heat well up and the sensation of your honey dripping down your legs. You also felt him throb inside of you and realized he was about to explode as well.

"D-dad-ddyy" you stuttered as you felt yourself squirt all over the bed and this time his cock. At the same time you felt a fullness of warmth envelope your insides. So this is what it felt like, to have someone give you all of them.

You crashed down on your mattress breathing staggered, body shaking. Loki crashed next to you and smoothly wrapped his arms around your waist, rolling you over so your head was on his chest. He brought the blankets around you and stroked your arms up and down. The movements threatening to send you into a deep sleep.

Sleep couldn't come though as your actions would have consequences and now he had his fill of you, you knew things would go back to normal. You tensed at the thought, though you knew what you were doing when this night started you actually started developed some feelings through this. The way he spoke made you feel like you were his one and only. Well the man was named "Silver Tongue" for a reason and he told you that very reason. Letting out a big breath you went to speak, but before you could he put a finger to your lips.

"Shhh Little Mouse you think way too much. Lets sleep, we'll talk over breakfast tomorrow morning ok?" he placed a sweet peck on your forehead and continued to stroke your arms. A small smile graced your face, whatever this was it didn't end just yet...maybe this was going to be one of the most interesting and long weekends you ever had.

You have 2 more days and 1 more night with him, was the last thought you had before drifting into a deep, well deserved sleep.


	4. The Perfect Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe;) so a little bit of a conversation in the middle but none the less still smut!  
> I am debating if I should make the next chapter the last one or should I do one more??

Waking up, yawning as the sunrise hits your eyes, you thought to yourself that was the best sleep you've gotten in years. No headache, no hangover feeling, you didn't puke...well besides from realizing the boss you've been wanting is your friend's cousin and lives on the floor above you.

You tried to stretch but felt constricted; furrowing your brows, you looked down at the arms wrapped around your middle. You followed said long pale arms, titling your head back to take a look at the sleeping form. He was a beauty. His face calm and his breathing even, he looked like an angel. His hair messy and fluffy all over his face and the pillow - you giggled as you realized it was you who caused it.

Trying to scramble away so you can make breakfast, the arms tightened around you and pulled you back close to the chest. You yelped in surprise as a certain body party poked on your behind.

"Where to my Little Mouse?" his groggy voice slurred. His morning voice was still pure sex as well.

"I was going to make break- ooooooohh" you were rudely cut off by his naughty hand lifting your leg and sliding his cock in your already soaking pussy. You weren't expecting morning sex to be honest, more like breakfast and a 'well see you at work on Monday' type of deal.

You heard him chuckle darkly in your ear as he peppered kisses along your neck. Having sex on your side was something you never knew existed - the only positions you were even aware of were; doggy and missionary. The basics.

"You are so wet this morning Little Mouse, what did you dream of?" he provoked, as he slowly started moving in and out of you. Those obscene squelching noises ringing in your ear.

"Mmmm my boss" you smiled cheekily as you heard low croon coming from his chest. He started moving in and out for you faster causing you to make little breathless moans.

"And what did he do to you in the dream" his breathless voice barely able to form that sentence. So it made him hornier when you referred to him in third person..interesting.

"A-anything and e-e-every-thi-thing" you squeaked out when he changed his angle and started to hit that wonderful spot deep inside of you. The one that you felt last night when he made you squirt all of his face and cock.

"Ooooh I wouldn't say all of that Little Mouse you might be giving me ideas for tonight. But until then-" he snaked one arm around so his hand wrapped around your neck, slightly tightening his grip. Though you should fear he could easily snap your neck in this position, the way his thumb soothed over the side of it was all you needed to know to trust him. He knew how to give you pleasure - evidence of last night. If you were being honest with yourself, it turned you on even more to be restrained like this. His other hand went straight to rub on your clit. 

"Now cum all over my cock Little Mouse, so I can flip you over and fuck you with that cute little ass up" he exclaimed as he brought you to your orgasm. You let out a feral growl as you squirted all over him earning you a little purr. 

Trying to catch your breath you tried to turn over but the hand on your neck still restrained you, still fully aware of aware of the harden member inside of you.

"You have a stamina of a God" you tried to get out.

All you got was an evil laugh as he flipped you over on your stomach and smacked your ass hard enough to have you yelling and feeling the burn of it. His body instantly folded on to you, his breath in your ear, tickling it.

"Well my parents did name me after the God of Mischief, I guess that is why it is befitting" he started rutting into you now. You gripped the sheets of the bed, mouth agape in an "oh" shape.

"Oooh you're so beautiful with those faces baby-" he pulled your hair causing you to moan his name. "That's it Lioness cum for me again, scream my name, have the whole apartment complex know who it is making you scream." 

You felt that familiar feeling in your stomach for the second time this morning, fifth time ever...well fifth time by someone besides your own hands. 

Clenching the sheets hard enough to turn your knuckles white, you bit the pillow as you screamed; cumming all over him and yet he still didn't let up. Crap.

He brought your back to his chest - familiar to what he did last night and grounded you into him causing you to do a soundless scream. Seizing the opportunity he snaked his delicious tongue into your mouth, searching out for yours. You happily obliged, oh that tongue ring, that amazing little ball inside his mouth. It had you rolling your eyes back with just a kiss. His hands went to play with your nipple rings, rolling and pinching them. 

"Loki - please" you begged. You felt the need to let go but he just wasn't letting you have it, keeping you on edge.

"Do you want to cum baby" he whispered in your ear as he continued to roll you nipples into a peak. 

You nodded as your arms wrapped back around his neck tangling into his hair. He kissed your cheek sweetly.

"Look down baby, look at how responsive your body is to me." he dared.

You were curious so that is what you did, squirming at the sight in uneasiness. His cock being swallowed by your pussy, his hands playing around with your breasts and your body shivering under the sweet agonizing torture.

"Hmmm" you cried as your leaned your head back into the crook of his neck, taking in the sweet smell of him - one you could get drunk off of. 

He finally started playing with your clit again as you shook in your orgasmic pleasure; squirting all over him, you felt him throbbing inside of you and you smiled ready for what he had to give. 

"Y/N" he shouted as emptied himself inside you, filling you full with his warmth. It was the most erotic scene, looking down and seeing the mixture slowly drip down your thigh. You fell forward on the bed, panting and wanting to just nap...already.

You felt strong arms wrap around you picking you up as if you were a puppy. 

"Ugh what now Loki" you asked annoyed. You were hungry damn it.

He took you into the bathroom and placed you on the counter. He cleaned you with a warm cloth and spent an unnecessary amount of time cleaning your breasts and thighs. But it made you giggle like a school girl how someone could make you feel this way. He was so attentive towards you and caring. You wondered if all men did this after making love to women. If not, well you were one lucky girl right now. 

After he finished you were about to hop off but he stopped you. 

"I'm hungry" he growled in your ear. Sinking to his knees, he then proceeded to make you orgasm 2 more times as he ate his breakfast. Gosh this man was on a marathon run with you. Was he trying to see how many orgasms he could get out of you before the weekend was over? He cleaned you again once he was done and went to make breakfast for the both of you, only thing he allowed you do was make the toast.

You watched in amazement as he flipped his pancakes so professionally. He had made some eggs, bacon - now you were waiting on the what your mouth was watering for. Although in your mind you weren't sure if it was the pancakes because they were your favorite breakfast food or Loki because he was cooking in only his boxers. He finished putting them on two plates and as he went in to the fridge for milk his boxers had slipped a little lower, showing top of his round buttocks. You bit your lip as you studied intently noticing two back dimples just above. 

As he turned around you tried to shift your gaze to the ceiling but you were caught red handed. 

"How did you like the view?" he asked in amusement. You tried to still act so innocent and to Loki that made him harder. 

"Eh. It was ok...I've seen better" you said flippantly. Though that was a damn lie you most certainly haven't seen another naked man in all your years of living. 

He frowned and moved towards you like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. He slowly hooked his fingers on the waste line as made his way towards your small square table, where you sat in one chairs. Slowly, painfully slow he pulled them down his body with each step they went lower and lower and lower. Until they were gone and he had so effortlessly walked out of them like he was a trained model. All while keeping dead eye contact with you, you gulped as you saw his cock already hard and ready. 

He stopped right as his cock was bouncing near your lips. Oh it wanted your advances, it needed them, it begged you to open your mouth so it can feel the warmth of it again. Your mouth watered as it wanted the member inside of it. You longed to taste him again, make him writhe and moan. You wanted to feel the strength of his hand tightening on the back of your head.

You looked up at him with pleading eyes, as you slowly pushed your head forward. He entangled his fingers in your hair, balling it up into a tight fist and pulling you up off the chair.

"Now I thought you've seen better?" he hummed as he slowly began jerking himself off.

You looked down as you saw his elegant hands stroking himself. 

"My eyes are up here baby. Now tell me have you've seen better?" he nipped at your bottom lip.

"Never." was all you could manage to reply. His intense gaze under you had your cheeks burning bright red. Your pussy screaming for attention as you rubbed your thighs together. You wanted him to throw you on the and pound you mercilessly as he you came all over and screamed for him to stop.

"I know you haven't baby. The tightness you had around me last night didn't lie." he gave you a quick kiss and turned his back on you to put his boxers back on. You stood there mouth agape and shocked. 

GET.BACK.HERE you wanted to scream but you let it be. 

He went back to preparing the plates as you folded your arms and pouted. Tease.

He brought the plates over and some syrup, without hesitating he dug in, while you got up.

He followed you with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't like syrup I just keep it for the ones who do...I love honey." you said with a shrug as you grabbed it and walked back over.

As you ate you had a question to ask him, one that had been burning in your head for a while. You meant to ask him last night, as you thought you were just going to talk on the couch. Obviously that is far from what ended up happening. 

"What is it? You think too much you know that?" he interrupted your thoughts as he shoved another fork full of food in his mouth. Gosh how did he know when you were thinking too much? He seemed to know everything. 

Taking a deep breath you decided to ask, the door was open for it anyway.

"I've heard...rumors about you too." you tread lightly at first.

An amused smirk played on his face. Swallowing his food he stared at you for a moment. 

"And what have you heard?" 

"I uhm.." you shifted your eyes nervously. "I heard somethings about you and your office" you were still being vague. 

"My office?" both eyebrows now raised, he put his fork down and pushed his plate to the side. He put both his arms on the table full attention on you. His gaze bore into you making you squirm.

"You do somethings in your office. With some women, women in the office, and a number of times the name that pops up is Kendall." you didn't look him in the eye. You couldn't. It wasn't your business anyways but you were just curious. 

"Hmmm. really?" his voice sounded pissed. Uh Oh. You didn't mean to make him mad so you started to stutter and apologize.

"Loki I'm I'm sorry its none of my business. I was just curious.." he stopped you right there with his hand in the air.

"What exactly did you hear." his voice hissed sharply. 

"I hear you..do the things we did; on your desk, chair, window sill and your couch" you replied with a sorry look on your face. You felt bad for attacking him like this, with rumors about him, his reputation. Though he looked like a pretty boy he for sure had respect around the company always keeping a good work ethic. 

He chuckled and rubbed his temple with his thumb and pointer finger of one hand. 

"I suppose Kendall started this? I suppose she said she is my 'favorite'?" as if he already knew.

"I don't know if she is the one who started it but she is the one who is always talking about it more so than the others." 

"Do you believe it?" he stared at you with his ocean blue eyes. They were searching like a wounded puppy for you to say 'no'. You didn't, but would it matter? He was single he could do whatever or whoever he wants for that matter.

"I mean does it really matter Loki?" you asked wanting to slap yourself. He looked hurt as he looked down at the plate in front of him.

He failed to answer. The heavy air was beginning to drive you insane so you decided to just answer truthfully. 

"No, I don't believe. Kendall she is a...special sort of thing" you started, making his beautiful face wrinkle in a smile. "She was the one who decided to tell everyone in the office of my virginess. I should've known better to think we would be friends. She reminds me of the mean girls at school who always makes it a point to embarrass somebody. She always makes fun of how I dress, talk, act its annoying actually."

Loki scowled at hearing that. He couldn't bear listening to someone mistreating you, you had a golden heart. You were always willing to stay late and help somebody catch up on their work, even took on tasks you weren't even asked to do. How could anyone talk about you like you were nothing. It made the blood boil within him. 

"Hm. Kendall she tried many times to seduce me. Always in my office, playing with my hair or my tie, standing unnecessarily too close to me. I never wanted her and she caught on to who I really want, but the one I really want can't even see for herself she's what I crave for. But it amuses me when she kicks Kendall out of my office when it is time for our meetings. It is the only time I allow Kendall to sit on my lap just so I can see the rage in my Lioness's eyes." he smirked hoping you would catch the hint.

You did. Your eyes snapped open wide, mouth parted. He wanted you? He noticed you would get jealous of seeing that woman on his lap? He liked when you kicked her out of his office? You couldn't catch your breath as you realized the situation. 

"Now you realize I want you Y/N its always been like that and now that I have you you're mine." he all but growled. You couldn't respond to that, you weren't use to winning, to having the one you want - want you back. All you could do was seductively beckon him over with your pointer finger as your sat on the table pushing the plates out the way. He walked over to you standing tall, towering you. You looked up as you pulled down his boxers, setting his cock free. 

You slowly licked and kiss your way all over his stomach, while one hand cupped his balls and the other reached back for the honey. You opened the cap, watching him lick his lips as you poured down his body. Spreading the stickiness all over his body with your hands, you kissed his chest and tummy slowly licking your way down. You nipped his hip bone on both sides and finally kissed the tip of his cock.

Opening your mouth you slowly took him in feeling him shutter, more confident this time as you bobbed your head. You slowly ran your hands up and down the rest of his length that still couldn't fit into your mouth. You gagged a couple of times as you tried to take him all in, maybe one day you would be able to. It didn't take long for him to spurt his seed in your mouth, letting off with a little pop.

He growled as he pulled you up kissing you letting some of his essence in. 

"Mine turn" he whispered darkly as he took you over to the couch, positioning you to sit on your knees. 

"Close your eyes" that was a command you started to love hearing. It meant you were in for a treat. 

You heard him go back and open the fridge door which confused you as to what could be in there he wanted to use. You felt him pour something cold on you, thinner than honey. Curious, you stuck your tongue out for him to drizzle some on it, which it did but also got on your face.

Chocolate.

His mouth attacked you letting his tongue lick all over your face, lips. He ran it down your neck extracting gasps from you. He knew how much you loved his ring so he grazed it all along your shoulders, breasts, stomach, sides, hip bones. He brought your legs around his neck and attacked your aching pussy. Letting his ring do all the work pushing you to the edge with it. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away, your eyes flying open and cry of protest escapes.

"I want to try something..new..a little scary but it will being you pleasure." 

"Ok?" you questioned as to what exactly.

"Turn around press your breasts to the back of the couch" 

You did as you were told and felt him sit down next to you, one of his arm snaked under you the other one slapping your bottom. 

He kissed on your shoulder as he asked

"Do you trust me baby?"

"You should know I do by now" you moaned., trying to figure out where he was getting at. You felt him circle you butt so gently and carefully and then another slap came causing you to jump. He then went back to smooth it over, he did this a couple of times. His hand found its way to play with your clit causing you to relax and writhe in pure bliss. He inserted one of his fingers inside of you finding you soaking for him. DUH!

But it was the probing of the hole in your butt that caused you to tense up. He kissed your shoulder again adding a second finger to join the first making you leak on your couch.

"Shh baby please let me inside you like you did last night. I promise you will enjoy this I will never hurt you" he soothed as he pushed his finger further in. You tried to just concentrate on the fingers in your soaking pussy and on his voice.

"Loki please keep speaking" you begged. His voice was a blissful distraction, you wanted to give up your entire body to him but it just hurt and you cried out.

"You're doing so good baby I already have it in" he started to slowly retract it out of you. "You're going to love the feeling of being full I promise you, everything I do to you will bring you pleasure" he pushed it back in as your muscles relaxed around him.

"Yes give in to it baby" you moaned as you felt the pleasure of being penetrated both ways. His fingers in your pussy started pumping fast, while the other one started to match the rhythm. Your heart started pounding mouth falling open as you moaned uncontrollably.

"How does it feel" he asked as he started to bring you to the edge.

"G-g-ood. Oh gosh Loki please don't stop keep going" you pleaded. Loki smiled, the feeling a bit prideful of how he was making you feel.

"Wouldn't dream of it, seeing you like this makes me so hard, cum for me baby let go of yourself, lose yourself" not wanting to disappoint him you let go screaming his name as you contracted around him. You felt the muscles spasm in your rear and in your pussy milking his fingers. Who knew this would be heaven? As you came down from your high, you started to become aware of you being held close to his chest. Water streamed down your back , you realized you were now in the shower.

Loki let you down and cleaned you up, you did the same in return. Of course, before it ended you got another round of his cock in you, and finger penetrating your rear. Once out of the shower, you got dress and started laughing hard when Loki had to dash out of your apartment up to his apartment in just your towel. You had agreed tonight that after dinner at his place - you were going to be his dessert. 

You couldn't wait.


	5. The Perfect Night Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop :X only one more chapter after this! Sorry this took a while - I was going back and forth editing this, I wasn't sure how to end this. Thank you to everyone who has read and liked and bookmarked and subscribed to this!

Oh you were in some deep shit. Standing outside your bosses apartment door - in sweatpants, a tank top with some green lingerie underneath. Why were you even here? Tonight was surely the last night you would be spending with him. Come Monday morning everything would be back to normal. You, who loved your time playing Cinderella would turn back into the assistant, a nobody, the mouse. While Prince Charming went on with his life directing orders to you. 

Although, your mind still went back to the conversation from yesterday - how he wanted you not Kendall, not any other woman in the work place. Before you could contemplate more on this, you were pulled out of your thoughts by literally being pulled into his apartment. 

Your head whirled as you felt your entire back being slammed into the wall. Your legs automatically encasing Loki's waist, drawing him close to you as he brought his thin pink lips crashing on to yours. His strong arms were under your thighs holding you up to him. Feeling how he held you so securely made you tremble and whimper slightly. You could feel his lips curl into that mind boggling smile against your skin.

"It has only been a couple of hours baby you missed my touch that much?" he mumbled, still not letting you breathe. 

You could only nod your head in response as he started sucking your neck; letting his tongue ring graze it. Your tremors only heightened as you felt yourself slip into another world. This man didn't even have to touch your sexual parts to give you an orgasm; all he needed to do was speak to you and you were putty in his hands. 

"Words baby. I need your words." he coaxed you. You groaned and banged your head against the wall, hissing in pain. He laughed. The smug bastard laughed as he pulled you away from the wall and carried you into his bedroom. He gently undid your legs from his waist placing you on the floor. The carpet underneath felt soft to the touch and you let your eyes explore the dwelling of your boss.

Everything was green - emerald green. 

"Green is my favorite color" came his voice as he went to his bathroom. "Black and gold are my accent colors I think they add a little pop" 

When he returned; he had that cocky ass smirk on his face, his hair loosely framing his face...and his clothes gone. All that was left to the imagination was a towel. Not that there was any imagination left   - as you already seen everything there is. You chewed on your bottom lip as your eyes grazed over him. The lump in your throat forming, as you rubbed your thighs together. You met back with those ocean blue eyes and stared into them.

Slowly, you paced yourself over to him making sure to cock your head to the side, trying to look a lioness. Making sure to give a show as you took of your shirt; revealing the top part of your lacy lingerie. Loki's eyes dilated as he raked his over it, the smirk on his face starting to grow wider. 

"Hmm I guess you are meant for me, your choice of color is remarkable." he stated as he met you halfway. 

"Guess so" you replied confidently. Both of you stopping in front of each other. Lifting your head up to look at him your knees went weak again. You wanted him, needed him, your insides screamed - no ached for him. What had he done to you?

His hand reached up to stroke your cheek causing you to tremble again. 

"What makes you want me so bad baby girl?" he asked as he found the waistband to your sweats. He started playing with it; pulling it out and down and up and down. 

"What makes you think you're that good?" you challenged. 

"The way you tremble at my slightest touch-" to prove his point he slowly dragged his other hand down your side, causing you to gasp and shiver. "Yeah thats the way and the way you whimper when I grab you tighter -" again to prove his point he snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your breath hitched as your hand hit his chest. You didn't dare look up at him, you could feel the heat and wetness starting to pool. You had to remain in control of yourself.

The dark chuckle he made caused your eyes to roll back - oh how that sound did things to you. 

"Baby girl you try to hide it but you can't" he hooked his finger under your chin - fuc..

Giving in, you raised your head up at him drowning; in his stare, presence. The air became thicker as one hand caressed your face, the other holding you tighter by the second. 

"I know you want me, you want this - want us" he whispered in your ear. He pulled down your sweat pants as he did so, he placed quick kisses down your legs. Losing your self to the wetness of his mouth - placing a hand on his shoulder he helped you out of them. He stroked your legs so sensually causing your head to drop backwards, mouth agape. It felt like an electric jolt with every movement. He placed soft kisses again all over and your fingers happily found their way back to his hair. 

He let out a groan when the tips of your fingers found his scalp. God can you make him do that again? Oh yes you could. You pulled his hair hard enough to pull his head back. You could cum right then and there having his eyes look up at you - at this point they weren't even blue anymore, just black, dilated and wanting. 

In his husky voice he asked "What do you want Lioness?"

You stared down at him, his eyelids half hooded he licked his lips; exposing his ring. 

You shivered; placing both hands on the back of his head - you lost it. 

"Kiss me" you pleaded, praying he knew where so you didn't have to tell him. 

He smirked and decided to ask what you didn't want him to "Where?"

Screw him. 

You looked at him pleadingly. 

"Baby girl say it. Got damn it." he all but growled. 

"Please Loki kiss my pussyyyyy" you ended up squeaking out as he pulled the lace to the side and devoured you. The hands in his hair tightening as his ring worked your clit and his hands running up and down your legs. 

"As much as I wanted to ravish you with my eyes with this on it needs to go" his hands reaching up to your shoulder peeling the lace off of you. As soon as it was off Loki pulled you to the bed, he laid down on his back and pulled you on top of him. The closeness you felt, it what was something indescribable. 

"Put that pretty pussy in my face baby - ride me." he cupped your bottom pushing you towards his face. 

"Loki, I - I can't what the heck" you were confused as hell. Did he forget that you were a virgin two days ago? 

"Baby just come here" you reluctantly scooted up till your pussy was hovering above his face. Gripping the headboard you remained above him, looking down while raising one eyebrow. Would you suffocate him? Drown him most likely with how wet you are. 

Before you knew what was happening, he pulled you down on his mouth and a feral yell left your lips. The way his tongue worked you caused you to spasm instantly on top of him, head rolling back, you bucked your hips against his wicked tongue. That ring slipped inside of your soaking cunt causing you to collapse forward on the wall. Loki moaned as he slurped you drinking all you have to offer. The tightness in your tummy formed, you were about to reach that blissful heaven again and you couldn't wait. As you reached right at the peak he stopped; giving you that devilish grin. 

You whined in protest as he flipped you over on your back, head still buried in between your thighs. He slowly licked up your slit like a kitten licking his paw. Your hands went to his hair but this time he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. His face leaving your core, he started crawling up your body once his eyes met yours, his tone got serious and haunting.

"Stay here" he commanded.

You held your breath as you watched him disappear into his closet, what did you get yourself into? You didn't dare move your arms from where he pinned them nor did you dare to try and sit up as you heard wrestling coming from where he was. When he came out the closet; something in you snapped and the tight feeling you usually get when Loki was somehow inside of you - weather it being his massive cock or fingers - was at the pit of your stomach. You had an orgasm just from the sight of him, you whined in embarrassment, while Loki looked at you with his eyes officially now black.

And how on earth did that happen? Oh you knew full well. He was wearing the white and black suit complete with tie and scarf. Loki licked his lips knowing full well what transpired and started stalking towards you, ready to devour you again. You shook from anticipation as your boss made his way over, antagonizing you with that damn ring in his mouth. He stopped just short of the bed, grinning eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Loki walked over to the foot of the bed to watch you writhe, and you - staring back at him feeling your heart almost beat out of your chest. The suit hugged every inch of that damn frame perfectly. You looked at him feeling more than just sexual tension, feeling burning that was more than just a touch, a kiss - it was love. You were in love with the man, probably have been since you've met him. Now you were fully aware of this feeling - knowing maybe he wouldn't recuperate the feelings in return. You just had to enjoy the night as it was the cards you were dealt. 

You've given yourself to him in every single way possible. Your mind, soul, heart and body at this point. His fingers slowly grazed your ankles, you groaned and threw your head back. 

"Lioness" his silky voice whispered. You finally dropped your arms from the up position they were in, and caressed your breasts so tentatively. Loki moaned and you smirked counting that as a victory. He bit his lip knowing how deep he was in now, you were perfect in every way; you fulfilled his fantasies. He wanted to slap himself for not doing this sooner - making you his. However, those sexually deprived apes bet going around the office; he couldn't risk you thinking he was apart of that.

This was worth the wait.

"Loki" you moaned, your voice hardly there.

His eyes shot up and stared at you as if you were his meal now and forever. You rubbed your thighs together to calm the ache between them; how you needed him in between you again. 

Loki slowly parted your legs; earning him a "ooo" as your breathing got heavier. Damn this man is literally mind fucking you - stimulating you mentally, physically and emotionally. 

"Touch yourself" a small command that caused you to shoot up on your elbow, staring at him intently. Loki staring at you with an eyebrows raised, you pondered. You've only done that a few times and you couldn't bear to stand the look of your legs so you would hide your lower half under the sheets. Now, the man of your dreams wanted you to show him how you pleasured yourself - this was pushing you in ways you didn't know how to handle.

"I uhm" you started to get out of bed thinking you should put an end to this now. His long arm stopped you, as you looked at the bed turning your head in shame. He hooked a finger under your chin - an act that you're beginning to adore. You purred as your longing eyes looked up at him; Loki's heart skipped a beat the innocence still there. He pulled the scarf from his neck smoothly and tied it to cover your eyes. 

"I'm not here baby. Do what you feel like doing" he finished tying and you felt him crawl off the bed. He started undoing his tie and shirt as you brought your fingers to your mouth. Feeling a little surge of confidence, you decided to put on a show for him. You started sucking at your fingers; moaning around them as the flat of your tongue caressed them. 

He removed his shirt and tie leaving him in only his pants, as he started to unbuckle his pants you froze. 

"Oooh yes Daddy please" escaped from your lips as you brought your fingers to find your heat. You slowly circled your clit with your middle finger as you propped yourself on one elbow. You only hoped you looked good while doing this - because "love faces" as people called them wren't really the most attractive thing. Mouths open as if flies would fly in there - YUCK! But whatever Loki wanted you were going to do; even if you were unsure of yourself.

His cock twitched in his pants at those words. He unzipped his pants but left them on as he watched your fingers probe your entrance. You bit you lip as you dipped a finger in -oh you were soaking. You groaned and fell back on the bed as you slowly darted your finger in and out of yourself. You felt Loki caressing your ankles again with both hands as you started working yourself faster; one hand working your clit, the other your entrance. 

Suddenly, the bed dipped and you felt the fabric of his pants against your inner thighs. 

"Keep going baby" he said as he lifted your legs to your chest while you still worked your clit giving your entrance a break. You moaned at the touch, feeling you were about to cum. He slapped your inside thigh and you yelped in surprise.

"You're not cumming unless I tell you baby. Understand?" he sucked on a nipple, while you nodded - mewling your response. You body starting to shake you to regain focus and try not to cum oh but you needed to. You opted for playing with both of your breasts while his finger slowly probed your rear entrance. Again, you tensed and cried out shaking your head.

"Shh baby I got you remember? I told you everything I do to you will bring you nothing but pleasure." your eyes are shut behind the scarf it burned as you rested his middle finger in you. Breathing slowly you dug your nails into your own breasts marking them. 

"Loki keep talking" that was the only way you calmed - his voice a simple lullaby. 

"Mmm baby you're so tight I need to stretch you more-" he started moving that finger in and out as your hand reached down between the two of you to coax your clit. "I can't wait to try this out having you screaming till you lose your voice." he added another one- you yelled out - not even caring who heard at this point. Loki chuckled "Just like that except it won't be my fingers making you do this."

He started to twirl his fingers around, making you dance deliciously on them while you started to see stars.

"Do you need to cum?" 

"Yes"

"Beg me"

"Daddy please I need to cum I can't hold it in please please" you didn't know what else to say, tears started to come. He saw wet stains coming down and quickly undid the scarf letting it fall around you as his fingers worked you more furiously. You worked your clit in a rhythm similar to his. 

"Cum for me baby" you choked as you let yourself go seeing stars screaming his name. His mouth clamped around yours as this kiss was with teeth clashing to your each other. As you shuddered from the after shock you brought yourself to your elbows. Taking in Loki looking disheveled; his hair a mess curls going in every direction, pants still on but they hung loosely from his hips - allowing a preview of what you wanted.  

You crawled to where he was standing by the foot of the bed and brought your hands up to his pants. Your only mission was to make him cum, make him feel good. Slowly undoing his zipper more his pants moving along his hips thanks to gravity, you kiss his hips, stomach, v cut. His hands found their way into your hair causing you to gasp as you feel the tightness. The pants were gone - he hadn't put on any boxers and in an instant you found his budge in your mouth.

He groaned as you took him all in, surprising even yourself - the huger you have for him is insatiable. Feeling his whole body quake; you hummed and smirked loving the things you can make this man feel. You bobbed your head up and down painfully slow to tease him. Once you had just the head in your mouth; you swirled your tongue around it tasting the pre cum on your lips. 

"Enough teasing....please" that last word was barely there, the hand in your head pushed your head all the way down; gagging you. "Lay down with your head on the hanging over the edge slightly"

You obliged and from this angle you had a good view of his two balls. Uhm this is a weird position you thought, but nonetheless you trusted him and was ready for whatever. He adjusted you a little more, spread your legs and slowly started sinking his cock in your mouth. This time, he was in full control quite literally fucking your mouth. His ball hitting your forehead made you want to giggle, but his fingers found your clit and he worked it into a frenzy. 

"Fuck baby, tighten your lips around me" doing as you were told you his rhythm started to falter and he throbbed in your mouth as he pounded you. Your orgasm approaching, you scratched behind his thighs, and moaned around him. That sent him over and you felt him spill into his mouth.

"Swallow it all" he grabbed your cheeks and you swallowed gladly. Opening your mouth and smiling to show him. He smiled and licked his lips and plunged his tongue into your mouth. 

"Daddy" you whispered, mouth pouted you were more than ready for him. 

"Lay down on your stomach baby put your arms above your head" he grabbed his tie and straddled your hips sliding up your body. His knees were at either side of your head, you felt his cock bouncing on the back of your neck, as he tied your wrists to the headboard.

You buried your head in the pillow and wiggled your butt. He chuckled as he slid back down your body; parting your legs with his knee and smacking your ass. 

"Ooohh" he heard it muffled through the pillow. Grabbing your hair he pulled you out of your hiding, tapping his cock on your butt cheeks as you squirmed to feel him.

"Are you ready for me baby?" 

"Y-yes"

"You need to let me know if it is too much, I will never hurt you baby it will be uncomfortable at first"

"Just keep talking Loki, it helps me relax"

He had realized that the first time he did it. He lift you to prop up on your knees, he positioned himself and you felt his finger at your rear entrance. He dipped it in and wiggled it around a few moments then pulled out. Feeling his much larger head there you held your breath. 

"You're so beautiful baby -" slowly he inserted his head. You thought it was too big and too much for your cunt oh this was much worse but so much more interesting. "The way you shake when I look at you, the way you stare into my eyes with admiration" he slipped in further and further spreading you around him." The way your body welcomes me in whatever hole I claim, the way you get so shy around me" he was fully seated inside of you, controlling himself. Heavens you felt delicious around him but he would not hurt you.

He snaked his arms around you and started to fiddle with your clit again and you wiggled your arse to let him know you wanted him to move. He slowly withdrew himself and slowly filled you back. Slow and steady was the pace, as he dipped two of his fingers into your soaking cunt. 

"D-daddy please" though you weren't sure what you begging for exactly so you started whimpering. What the hell did you want? 

"I got you baby just relax" he folded his body over you and cupped your throat while his fingers made those squelching noises as they drove in and out of you.

"Mhmhmmm" you whined. This feeling was starting to become to much you were on the verge of saying something you didn't want to say. You couldn't say. So you bit your tongue and just rode the feeling. 

His tongue caressed your ear and you felt his breath plus the ring causing you to shudder. 

He moved against you faster now both cock and fingers as your nails scratched at the headboard. You moaned as you felt that orgasm again. In and out, in and out all that was heard again was the skin on skin. 

"Loki please can I face you" you whined out of breath. As much as this felt amazing, you needed to see his face, needed to feel your bodies closer than what they were. He stopped abruptly and quickly untied your wrist and flipped you over on your back. He was smooth with everything he does. 

"Hi" you squeaked as his face hovered over you.

"Hi" he smiled an sucked on that spot on your neck. He delved into your soaking cunt; screaming in the sweetest pleasure you dug your nails into his shoulder. He started rutting in and out of you and grunting in your ear. Damn this was hot and as your hand snaked down between the two of you it was time to climax and bring him to one. 

Loki looked down as he watched you work, he moaned and looked at you. The stars were here and you needed him to cum.

"Daddy cum now" you whined as you were felt him throb. This was one of your biggest ones yet. You saw white and felt yourself waterfall over the bed, you were done for. Gone. You slipped into another universe it felt like as waves of pleasure washing over you. You heard words - speaking but you weren't sure what was being said. You just knew that him spilling inside of you caused another waterfall to cum. 

As you slowly came down from your high; you started to realize the words and where they were coming from.

Your lips.

Your screams.

The words you were trying to hold back.

The incoherent strings of "I love you" was what Loki heard. Unbeknownst to you, that was all you screamed since your orgasm started and that is what made Loki spill inside of you. Your mixtures coming down your inner thighs as he collapsed on top of you. You groaned at yourself, disappointed by letting this pleasure say the words you didn't want to. 

Sleep came over you, but not before you swore you heard Loki say "I love you too." 


	6. The Perfect Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty and that is a wrap! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and liked this. BUT FEAR NOT! I already have a new story in mind ;)

_The incoherent strings of "I love you" was what Loki heard. Unbeknownst to you, that was all you screamed since your orgasm started and that is what made Loki spill inside of you. Your mixtures coming down your inner thighs as he collapsed on top of you. You groaned at yourself, disappointed by letting this pleasure say the words you didn't want to._

_Sleep came over you, but not before you swore you heard Loki say "I love you too."_

_******_

_ERERER BEEP BEEP ERERER..._

You banged on the alarm clock for the fifth and final time before it gave up on you. That was the last warning for the morning and it was already 8:15. Monday mornings were never your forte, but now you didn't even feel like attempting to get up and go back to work. After the most amazing weekend you've had in your entire life, even better than Graduation weekend. 

Though as of right here and the right now, you were debating if you should go to work today - or tomorrow - or ever for that matter. Groaning and smacking the two palms of your hand over your face; you sat up right and stared into the nothingness. You had told him you loved him..WHY? Of course that was your true feelings; you had the emotional capacity of a middle schooler. Attaching and latching on to anyone who would give you attention it seemed. But if you were completely honest with yourself, that was the furthest thing from the truth.

A knock came to your front door - maybe you should look for a new place to live as well. 

"Y/N"! "Y/N"! 

Oh Shit. Ana.

"Why the hell are you ignoring my cousin. LET ME IN DAMNIT!" She sounded big mad which made you twitch. You felt bad for leaving him Sunday morning while he was asleep - making it seem like that it was. 

In reality it really did pang your heart to leave his sleeping, peaceful face in the early morning hours Sunday. 

"I know you're in there - Loki told me to check on you since you didn't come into work. He is really worried about you, he has tried calling you and texting you." 

You turned to the night stand where your phone and sure enough his name with green & black emoji hearts were all the filled the screen. You cradled your head in your hand - damn it.

You had sworn he returned the "I love you"; though it was still groggy as he quite literally fucked you into a coma, you woken up sometime in the early morning. Loki held you possessively in his arms, while you searched into the darkness of his room. The sky was turning a bit yellow and orange signifying the early hours and you squirmed trying to free yourself from his embrace. After 10 mins you were finally were successful in the mission and dressed quickly. Before leaving; you took one last look at this beautiful man who you gave your grown innocence to, who brought out a different side of you. You eyes trailed his beautiful as he rested on his stomach - though it was dark you could still make out the pale silhouette of his body. He laid on his arms, hair all over his back, pillows and arms. His breathing was soft and even and he looked like a God from the way he was resting. 

Your heart so desperately wanted to crawl back into bed with him, wrap your arms into him and cuddle him so close you bodies would mush into one. Your body and mind jumped your heart and before you knew it; you were pressing the elevator button. Once in you slammed your head against the wall and pressed the up button - feeling the jolt as it moved away from your handsome lover. This had to be done - this was the only way to guard yourself - by pushing the person you wanted so badly away. Defense mechanism, ever since you were young.

The bullies, the men in the office you knew were pooling for your virginity; it sickened you to no end. You had to put up the bitch front to protect yourself from being hurt. The fact someone as handsome as Loki wanted you; scared you. 

Your thoughts were shattered when you heard your door open. Crap. Why did you ever think it was a good idea to give Ana a spare key?

She leaned against the door frame with arms crossed her eyes looking as if she wanted to strangle you. 

"So, you going to explain to me why you humped and dumped my cousin?" 

You snorted, wrong answer of course but it wasn't funny. YOU? Of all people do to a hump dumb, when hell freezes over. 

"You think this is funny? Loki was trying to reach you all day yesterday, came pounding on your door - NOTHING! the hell dude?" Ana plopped herself on the bed and your hazed dropped. HOw on earth were you going to explain this?

"I'm sorry Ana" was all you could say.

Wonderful - at this point you wished you had a silver tongue of your own.

"Sorry? I thought you guys hit it off, I mean Friday night I heard the screams coming from the room when I came home with someone for myself. I can only assume my cousin wasn't torturing you now was he?" she smirked. 

Well not the type of torture she was thinking of - but a deliciously sweet torture. One that had your toes curling, sweat dripping and bodily fluids coming out of your most intimate parts. 

"I thought you guys liked each other it was obvious or so I thought" Ana's tone soften a little. 

"I do - I mean I don't know about him but I do so badly. Gosh, I've been attracted to him since the day I was hired.  Ana, he makes my insides goes nuts" you flopped back down on top of the bed. 

"OK ew I didn't need to know that" Ana giggled as she stroked your face and brushed her fingers through your hair, "Why are you avoiding him?"

Sighing you sat up and just started spilling your guts.

"Because he is oerfect..too perfect. He is handsome, sweet, generous, he knows how to cook, he's funny.."

Ana was holding her sides laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie my cousin is far from perfect. You should really see him and his brother Thor, every time Thor is around all the girls swoon to him and Loki gets jealous. They even fought over this one broad in college she was a hoe anyways. Loki always seemed to be in the shadow of his brother so he would act out; play the bad boy roll - started earning his nickname" Ana laughed so hard 

"Silver tongue." you said rolling her eyes such  a ridiculous nickname, although a very accurate one. 

"My point is Loki is not perfect you shouldn't be scared." 

"But - mmm I'm not the prettiest thing to look at and me being on his arm we wouldn't really compliment each other."

"You're still stuck in the high school mentality. Let go of it dude, my cousin is crazy about you - he would've been fired your butt if he wasn't."

"Ok let me get ready."

******

"Well, look who decided to show up today finally." you cringed at the tone Loki was giving you. He was standing at Kendall's desk with his arm folded; wearing his white button up shirt, hair slicked back. Kendall looked back from over her shoulder at you, giving you the smuggest grin you ever seen. You gritted your teeth; why was he doing this in front of her.

You stormed past him with only mutterings of 

"Sorry sir."

You sat at your desk and started to get to work, maybe you should just let him fire your ass. 

"Y/N, I need to see you in my office" his stern voice called you as he stormed past your desk without looking at you. You had to take a deep breath but for you went off on this man. You closed the door to his office behind you, turning around to glare at him. 

"And where the hell were you?" he sounded cold and distant, his blue eyes shifting at you, his lips pressed straight like he was biting back something else to say.

"I..overslept. Sorry" you didn't try to meet his gaze.

"No. Not this morning" he voice cracked a little.

Shit.  

You sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about now. However you didn't answer him; opting for shifting from one foot to another. This ticked Loki off, after an amazing weekend together you left him in the middle of the night in his bed alone, ignored him all Sunday, didn't show up for work and if it wasn't for Ana he was certain you wouldn't have come in. He stalked over to you, you heard his pants wrestle with each stride and in your view of the ground his shoes came into sight.

"Eyes on me" he spat as you shot up to look at him. He was so close to you, something you missed terribly. You missed his scent, missed the heat that radiated off his body to you, missed his voice in your ear, his lips everywhere on you, his hands everywhere. 

"Answer me...I thought we had an amazing time, I thought you liked me?" his eyes had a hint of sadness to them. He looked as if he was pleading you. He didn't need to, you were willingly his; you did liked him - loved him.

"Loki, I was scared. I told you I'm not the most desirable person there is. I'm pudgy, stretch marks everywhere, I'm emotional, I don't know what I want, I'm -"

"Perfect" he muttered before lifting you in arms and sitting you on his desk, attacking your lips. Teeth started clashing, hands flew to his hair, tongues colliding, dancing with each other. His hands cupped your face as he released your lips. He licked his lips slowly while looking at your chest rise and fall. 

"Lioness" 

You shivered as his hand caressed your arms. He smiled slightly at this trailing his hand up to your neck. 

"Did you mean when you told me you loved me or was it a in the moment thing?" 

Damn. Of course you had meant it. The things you feel when you are with him are feelings that scared you. You would have to trust someone now and that scared you. But looking into his eyes you swallowed thickly, you couldn't lie to him. You didn't want to.

"Of course I did. I'm just scared to trust someone, give someone my heart and trust that they won't break it." you felt tears pricking at your eyes, and you turned your head. His strong hand forced you back to his eyes. He sat on the chair so he could be eye level with you, which made you giggle a little. 

"Baby, I told you how I felt, I prayed that you would finally be able to take the hint. But I guess.."

"Loki, you have to understand I have doubts because I never had anyone make me feel this way before. I am not use to feeling so wanted, so desired so -"

"Loved" he interrupted you again, your eyes widen in shocked. You thought you were hearing things, you thought you were dreaming.

"I wish I didn't wait until you were almost asleep to tell you -"

He brought his lips to ghost over yours, your heart was beating out of your chest oh you wanted him to kiss you right now. 

"I love you too Y/N" his lips finally their way back home to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you into his lap; causing your skirt to rise to your thigh. His greedy hands wasted no time to grip your ass, causing you to moan in his mouth. He lifted you up and on the desk again leaving you for a moment. You pouted and whimpered at the loss of contact. 

He chuckled as he went over to open his door.

"Carlos, I'm in a meeting with Y/N please hold my calls and make sure no one comes in for the next hour or so" you heard him say, your core suddenly feeling tingly as the excitement shot through you. 

He locked his door and turned towards you, brushing his fingers through his hair and licking his lips. He eyed you up and down while you parted your legs slightly. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized you didn't have underwear. He was the lion this time..you his prey.

He grabbed your neck so your face was mere inches away; you couldn't reach his lips due to the tight grip.

"I should punish you for not wearing undies. What you thought this would happen?" he growled into your ear and licked the shell of it.

"Nope." you replied quickly, giving him a smug smile. "I wanted to punish you, show you what you would be missing out on. I had worn underwear to work, however seeing you at Kendall's desk..well it didn't sit right with me."

Loki was shocked for a moment, eyes widen as he let go of your neck. He was speechless to say the least. 

"Oh. Also-" you nipped his nose. "I had to remind you - who it is that will always be wet for you"

Oh by the end of that sentence you were laying flat on the desk, on top of paper work - giggling. 

"Stay there" his raspy voice growled as he walked around his desk to his drawers. Curiosity of course, got the better and you tipped your head upside down to see what he was doing. He simply smirked as he opened one of the drawers, taking out a ring case. Your eyebrows raised.

When he opened it and took out the tongue jewelry, your mouth fell open - watering. He easily slid it in his tongue without a mirror and you gladly told him how much it turned you on with a moan.

"Hmm I really don't have to do much to make you writhe do I?"

You shook your head as he walked back to your legs. He sank down to his knees and wasted no time in diving into your soaking wet heat. You bit your tongue at the moan you had to stifle, he couldn't have warned you? You felt his tongue all over; starting at your entrance, to your clit, your lips everywhere. You writhed at the sensation you had been missing; heavens did you truly missed this and it has only been one day. 

He threw your legs over his shoulders and dipped his tongue into you, making sure to scrape the ring against you. 

"Daddy" you whispered in a moan. Fingers feeling the silkiness of his hair.

"Mmm. You. Have. No. Idea. How. Much. I. Miss. You. Calling. Me. That." he emphasized each word with a lick over your slit. Your breathing was going harsh, your lungs gasping for air as you felt your orgasm approaching. 

"Loki, please you know I make a mess don't make me -"

You were cut off at him nibbling your clit. The throaty moan louder than previous, you held your hands to your mouth praying no one heard that. Loki's assault didn't let up though and you felt him smirk against you. He was trying to make you louder; and knowing him he wanted the whole office to know who was driving you mad with need. He grazed his teeth grazed over your clit harshly, causing a wordless "oh" to form as sat up completely watching him. 

He looked up with his eyes staring at you as he ate you out. You bit your lip at the sight, in his office, in work clothes, with people just on the other side pf the door. For whatever reason, made you all the more wetter. Teetering on the edge, you pushed his head deeper to you, earning you a moan of approval. He took this as if it was his job and he was getting paid for every lick and orgasm you had. Finally the coil was there about to bust free; your legs started to shake and you thrust yourself on his tongue - almost, almost. 

Loki being Loki, stopped and smirked up at you licking his lips to get rid of the wetness. He growled as he kissed you - making you taste yourself. You moaned in approval at this action as you fiddled with the belt buckle, whimpering when it wouldn't come off. 

He stopped your hands as he undid it himself, keeping his eyes locked with his and it was no surprised when he slid into you with ease. Your wetness supplying all the natural lubricant it needed. You missed him and your nether regions spoke for you, as it swallowed him instantly and clenched around him. He threw his head back and groaned - damn you felt tight still and amazing. He slowly inch by inch sheathed himself inside of you. He took you nice and slow on the desk, hitting the deepest part of you.

Forehead to forehead, sweat forming all you could do was breathe in each others faces. He pulled you down with him all of sudden in his chair.

"Ride me baby" he pulled off your shirt and quickly pulled your bra cups down, sucking your breasts.

You happily bounced up and down impaling yourself on him, head lolling back as you gripped his neck. 

"Ah fuuu - Daddy. You're so deep inside of of me" you couldn't help the words coming out of your mouth. It was the truth - this position you felt him in tummy. 

"I know baby. You feel so good" he whispered against your breasts that he licking and biting. You held him close you felt your orgasm approach again. You stopped bouncing and started to grind your hips into his.

"Oh fu-- Lioness. I love you" there it was, there it was and in the throws of passion.

You told him you loved, multiple times apparently from the orgasm he gave you a few nights ago, you told him now. There has to be something you could say to show him how much you love him, how much you were willing to give yourself freely, to trust him - be his Lioness. The perfect thing came to mind and you had to swallow your pride.

You leaned forward, breath in his ear you whispered;

"Take me anally Loki please"

His hands immediately went to your hips; stopping you from moving. He sucked in a huge breath and when he looked at you - the blackness of his eyes gave you the answer you were looking for. His eyes were blown wide.

He picked you up and brought you over on the couch. He turned you around so that your back was to his chest, legs dangling over his, as he spread them with his own. You leaned your head back on his chest; arms around his neck as he fingered you. 

"Left up your legs" you did as you were told and held them under the knee. He picked you up with ease, you grabbed his member stroking it as he lowered you down on it. Stretching your hole in the most delicious way

"Mhmm yess" you breathed, much to Loki's surprised. He slowly bounced you up and down on him.

"I turned you into a wanton little thing haven't I?" he licked your cheek.

All you could do was nod as he started thrusting to meet you as he raised and lowered you. The pain was no longer there and only sweet sensation filled you.

"Let me see you touch yourself." 

Your hands went to your clit and you rubbed it like it was no tomorrow.

"Finger yourself"

Your other hand went to let your fingers into your heat. One then two. Loki moaned as you looked and saw him looking through his hooded eye lids. Why not send him over a little. You pushed three into you and that caused Loki to twitch inside of your rear. The double penetration was building the orgasm and you shook with pure bliss.

"Baby after today you're going to move into my apartment" he said while his hips snapped into you.

"Wait wha- AHH DADDYY" you screamed at this point not even caring if anyone heard you. Your orgasm was here and squirted as your fingers rutted in and out of you. You saw your fluids go over his carpet and his rhythm faltering. With a shout of your name he creampied your anus. Oh his seed was warm and you felt it leak out between you as you panted hard. 

You both groaned as you slid off of him, and he cleaned you up. 

You laid on his chest listening to his heart beat. 

"Loki did you mean what you said about me moving in with you?" 

He looked down at you, kissing your forehead.

"I say what I mean and I mean what I say." 

"But my lease is 12 month I just moved in I ca -"

"You're forgetting" he stuck out his tongue and you giggled rolling your eyes. He licked the tip of your nose and laughed. "I will talk to the office people don't you worry baby. I got you now and forever. You're mine and I'm yours" 

Oh how promising that sounded.


End file.
